The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duejoker’.
The new Poinsettia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars with uniform plant habit and attractive flower bract coloration.
The new Poinsettia originated is a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. identified as code number E-05-218, not patented. The cultivar Duejoker was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany in January, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by vegetative terminal cuttings at Rheinberg, Germany since September, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.